Low-resistance, stable contacts are critical for the performance and reliability of integrated circuits. As such, the preparation and characterization of contacts for integrated circuits demand major efforts in circuit fabrication. Conventional techniques for fabricating contacts are fundamentally flawed in making low resistance contacts between Multiwalled Carbon Nanotubes (MWCNTs) or MWCNT-based devices and metal pads or wires. Specifically, conventional techniques lack the level of control on nanoscale required for making a precise connection to MWCNTs and, most importantly, can only be used to establish electric contact to the outer conduction shell of the MWCNT. As such, a majority of the conduction channels through the inner shells of the MWCNT cannot be utilized, thus negating a key advantage of MWCNTs as highly efficient multi-channel electric conductors.